1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to waterproof structures, particularly, to a waterproof structure for portable electronic device such as portable telephones.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually define various holes in their housings to allow connection of peripheral devices such as earphones, external loudspeakers and so on. These holes have interface elements connected to electronically connect the peripheral devices to the components assembled within the electronic device. However, contaminants such as dust may pass through the hole into the inside of the electronic device and degrade performance of or damage the device.
Waterproof structures such as rubber, gaskets are usually applied in the electronic device. However, the waterproof structures are difficult to install and require positioning space as well and if distorted in any way defeat the waterproofing function.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.